Nightshade
by AithneHeidiTFP
Summary: Just as 16 year old, Heidi Almon thinks she lives the normal life. She gets an unexpected visit from a giant robotic dragon. Now, Heidi must make the ultimate sacrifice: Leave her best friend and forever serve the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Heidi here! This is the sequel to Aithne's story, _Taking Sides._ They are a little similar, but they are in different perceptions, mine is in **my** character's. So, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I was at the table, finishing my dinner, just as a huge reptilian creature landed in my backyard. I quickly hogged down the last bite, and ran outside. "Whoa!" I yelled, "A-a dragon!" I looked up at the beast when it shot a beam of glowing purple straight at me.

"Uhhh... Wha-what happened?" I was lying on my back, the moonlight shining down on me. "I don't understand, it was right here..." I searched all around for the dragon, but it was nowhere in sight. 'Hmmm... maybe it flew off,' I thought, 'But it was right in front of me. Is this all just a crazy dream?' I hesitated to head back into the house, afraid that Aithne might have seen the whole thing. It would be virtually impossible to explain all of this.

The next morning was hopefully going to be less weird, at least that's what I thought.

I woke up strangely earlier than usual, but that didn't bother me. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, planning on brushing my teeth, but found myself shocked by my appearance. My eyes were pitch-black with glowing purple slits for pupils. My teeth were as sharp as daggers, and my ears were pointed like an elf's. "Aithne!"

Immediately, a tall, skinny, orange-haired girl rushed into the room. "Heidi, what is it?!" She yelled, tripping over the carpet. "Whoa..."

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 2 of my story. I'm sorry about my first chapter being rushed, it will slow down as the story goes on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters, only my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Despite your appearance, it seems that you have been infused with a strange substance, it's almost..._alien._" The nurse explained.

After Aithne and I exchanged glances, I finally broke the awkward silence. "Not true! Aliens aren't real, everybody knows that!"

Aithne gave me an ignorant look, then turned to the nurse. "What do you mean, _alien_?" She is always focusing on the tiniest of details.

"Well, our studies say that this substance is not registered in our books. It must have come from another planet, one unlike our own." When she said that, my heart was racing. _This stuff came from that dragon thing, right? It must have been an alien dragon. It looked a little shiny too, like metal. _I thought.

"How about you two go rest for the night, and come back in a week. We'll see how Heidi is doing then." Suggested the nurse. We both nodded in agreement, and left the building.

As we pulled into the driveway in our black VW Beetle, Aithne suggested I get some rest. So, we got out of the car and walked up our small steps to unlock the door.

When we stepped into the small 2-story house, I quickly grabbed the television remote and jumped on the couch.

"Nope, you are going straight to sleep." Aithne ordered. So, I ran up the staircase, grabbed my bedding, then ran back downstairs. I then laid my pillows and blankets on the couch, Aithne turned the t.v. off. "Good night!" she yelled, as she walked upstairs.

"Yep." I agreed. I shut off the overhead light and waited for my friend to shut her bedroom door. When I heard it, I raced to the back door and ran outside. I wanted to find out what the dragon _really_ was.

When I stepped out the door, I felt a cold chill run up my spine, something wasn't right. I had to hurry and search for any traces of the dragon's appearance.

As I searched for anything that might be a clue, I finally spotted a small object, glowing the same color as the dragon was. I picked it up to examine it.

While I was fascinated by the small insignia, I heard a strange noise behind me. I slowly turned toward the sound, only to see a giant green portal open in front of me. Just then, a giant silver robot stepped out of the mysterious portal.

With my mouth agape, I stood silently as a giant robotic alien towered over me.

* * *

So, there is Chapter 2. It's kind of short, but it is easy to understand, right? Hopefully.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is on its way! ;)


End file.
